


Work

by Wallwalker



Category: Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treasure hunting can be very hard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [30_kisses](http://community.livejournal.com/30_kisses) at Livejournal.

Sometimes treasure hunting could be awfully hard work, Aika thought as she sank into her hammock on the Albatross II. She was sore, sore as anything - her arms and legs felt like someone had torn them off and then stuck them back on the wrong way. That was about how much use she was getting out of them for a while, anyway. They'd been digging on that island for hours, hunting up another legendary treasure that Vyse had read about in a book somewhere; he was just lucky that they'd finally found it, or else she might've been just a little bit unhappy with him.

Fina was just behind her, and she was in even worse shape; if she didn't keep trying to work so hard, like she had something to prove, she'd end up really hurting herself. She looked up at Aika and smiled slightly as she limped in, but didn't say anything until she'd settled into her own hammock. "Are you okay, Aika?" she asked, still panting slightly.

Aika nodded, then realized that Fina probably couldn't see her. "Yeah... worried about you, mostly."

"I... I worked too hard, didn't I?" She didn't wait for Aika to answer before she went on. "I just wanted... to prove I could do it..."

"I know." Aika shifted her weight in the hammock a bit, sending fresh little stabs of pain through her body. Oh, she couldn't wait until she could get back to Crescent Isle for a nice warm bath... "But we already know you can... you don't have to prove anything to us. Besides... we like you anyway."

Fina turned - wincing a bit - and smiled over at Aika. "I know..."

If Aika hadn't been so sore, she would've gotten up and stood over Fina's hammock and kissed her as hard as she could. But she was, and Fina was too, and she knew from experience that it was best to wait until they'd made it home and soaked the pain away and maybe taken a few of those pain pills Ilchymus had made for them once. All the work to do on Crescent Isle kept them busy... when they did get a chance to spend time together Aika wanted to make sure they enjoyed it as much as they could.

"Well, we're heading home now," she said out loud. "Let's get some rest... I'm sure we'll be there before we know it."

Fina nodded and turned away, whimpering a bit as she moved. Aika smiled and tried her best to relax. It would be okay, she reassured herself. They'd had a good haul that day, and besides, they were going home.


End file.
